


The Freshman Advisor

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [25]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: The DiNozzo family gets invited to the White HouseThis was written because when it popped in my head, I could not stop laughing.  Please do not take offense to it, it's supposed to be fun.





	The Freshman Advisor

“Secretary Porter?” Tony opened the door with a smile. “Official business?”

 

“It is,” Sarah smiled. “I need you, Gibbs, and the children to put on your Sunday best and meet me on the porch. Please also pack play clothes and shoes for everyone including yourselves. I have word from President Obama that he would like to meet his friends before he leave office. He wants to give the children the official tour of the White House and he needs Tad’s assistance.”

 

“Oh no,” Tony sighed. “This could be disastrous. Let me get everyone working on changing clothes, I will hurry to pack play things and we can go.”

 

“I will help the girls,” Sarah winked. “Relax, you get the boys and Jethro. I think I better stay away from him, Gabe is pretty worried that we are going to get married. I haven’t had a chance to get my hair colored yet.”

 

“Gibbs, Tad, Gabe, I need to see you in my room, please.” Tony hurried to his room, pulling out a suit, jeans, polo, tie, dress shoes and sneakers. “President Obama wants us to come to the White House, he has asked that we bring play clothes. Secretary Porter wants us to wear our Sunday best when we meet him.”

 

“Holy Crap!” Tad ran out of the room, grabbed his going to wedding suit and got dressed in a flash. Gabe was right behind him. They were picking out their nice play clothes when Gibbs and Tony joined them. “We need hair styled!”

 

“Everyone looks so nice!” Sarah smiled at the family. “The girls are ready, bag is packed. Let’s go.”

 

The boys were wiggling all over with excitement. Gianna was near tears, this was so important and she wish that things were different. “Why are you crying?” Tad asked his sister, he was very worried. “You want to go to the doctor instead? We can; they will understand.”

 

“No,” Gianna wiped at her tears. “I’m just feeling ugly. I hate it that my hair isn’t growing fast, I look so pale. I don’t want to embarrass you.”

 

“Daddy,” Gabe called towards the front. “Can you pull over? We need to move over by our sister, please.”

 

Pulling off the road, Tony listened as his boys moved to Gianna’s side. “Listen up,” Gabe said softly. “You are so beautiful! Your hair will be back, I ask Grandpa Ducky. He said it takes time, but it might come back with curls or even a new color.”

 

“Don’t you remember the lesson that daddy told us?” Tad spoke up. “This part is like wrapping paper and bows, the inside is what matters. When you meet Mr. And Mrs. President, you will see they understand that. Don’t worry, nobody will think you are anything, but beautiful.”

 

“We’re clicked back in,” Gabe announced. “Thanks, dad!”

 

“Good job,” Gibbs called, he was trying hard not to sound emotional, Tony was unable to speak, his voice escaping him as he choked back emotion.

 

“It’s so big,” Shelby looked out the window. 

 

“Grandpa?” Gianna’s voice carried to the front. “I don’t think I can make it up those steps.”

 

“We’ll get you there,” Gibbs promised. “They may want us to go a different way. Don’t worry, princess. This is going to knock your socks off.”

 

“Tad!” Barack opened the door. “It’s good to finally meet you, man! Give me five!” Tad obliged before launching himself at the President for a hug.

 

Gabe slid out of the SUV to the ground, he immediately saluted the President and First Lady. “Pleasure to meet you Ma’am and sir!”

 

“At ease, Marine!” The POTUS said softly stopping to listen to what Tad was whispering in his ear. Walking towards Tony, President Obama shook hands with Tony before turning to Gibbs. “Nice to see you again, Agent Gibbs.”

 

“Oh, my gosh!” Michelle’s voice carried over everything. “What a beautiful family you have! I know you are Gianna and Shelby, you are just how Tad described you. So beautiful! Gianna! Girl, your eyes just sparkle like sapphires. Shelby, you are cute as a button. Tony, you are one lucky man. Gunny, you must be the talk of the town when you go out with these beautiful ladies.”

 

“I sure am!” Gibbs winked. “When I go out with my girls, people look pretty jealous.”

 

“Hi Michelle! Where’s the music? I was thinking that everywhere you went Sign, Sealed, Delivered played. That would be so cool. Here I am baby! Sign, Sealed, Delivered, I’m yours!” Tad danced in the driveway of the White House.

 

“I do apologize,” Tony blushed. “We didn’t have time to go over the proper way to act.”

 

“Let them be,” President Obama smiled. “They are like a breath of fresh air! This is the end of our run, we can do whatever we want. What are they going to do? Throw us out?” The president laughed. “It’s time to have the party of all parties. I sure hope that you brought play clothes!”

 

“We did,” the kids said in unison. 

 

 

“Let’s take a tour,” Michelle helped Shelby and Gianna out of the car. “You aren’t going to believe how big it is inside!”

 

“Pretty lady,” President Obama stooped down to Gianna. “You look rather cuddly, I was wondering if I could carry you and perhaps sneak a little cuddle here or there. My daughters grew up, I can’t cuddle them anymore. Now, they just roll their eyes at me and tells me everything I am doing wrong.”

 

“I would love that,” Gianna wrapped her arms around Barack’s neck. Making their way in through a side entrance, the family started looking around at all the paintings and sculptures. 

 

“Ever slide down that banister?” Tad asked as he pointed to the big stair case. “It looks pretty tricky, you'd have to be going fast, have some good grease and a bunch of pillows.”

 

“Michelle won’t let me,” Barack nodded towards his wife. “She says it’s not presidential.”

 

“Have you ever acted like a kid in here?” Tad looked around.

 

“These floors would be so much fun,” Gabe looked at his dad, he was having a hard time keeping still.

 

“Do you have a good, solid blanket?” Gianna whispered in Barack’s ear. “I think you should try something.”

 

“We do,” carrying the little girl into one of the bedrooms, he grabbed the blanket. “What do we do now?”

 

“Put me down,” Gianna’s eyes sparkled. “Mrs. Obama, I think you will like this.” Taking the blanket from the President, Gianna put it on the floor and sat on it. “Boys, pull!” Taking off their shoes, the boys started sliding down the hallway in their socks pulling their sister as they went.

 

“Children!” Tony gasped. “Stop!”

 

“Don’t stop them!” Michelle grabbed Shelby and climbed on the blanket. “Help them!” Tony soon found himself pulling the FLOTUS up and down the hallway with his daughters. “Maybe we better change clothes before we play anymore. Everyone in here, we can get changed.”

 

“I need Tad for a little while before he changes.” Barack grabbed the little boy’s shoes, put them on him and walked down a long hallway. “This is my office, I have someone in there right now that I think you need to talk to.”

 

“President Elect Trump,” Barack sighed. “This is my very good friend an freshman advisor, Thaddeus. If you have any questions, he’s the man to ask.”

 

“He’s a child,” Donald commented. “What could he possible know?”

 

“I know a lot of things,” Tad moved towards Trump. “I know that you have a lot of followers that don’t really want you to be President, they just didn’t want Secretary Clinton so they had no choice, but to vote for you.”

 

“I will agree to that,” Donald shrugged. “I won, they got their way.”

 

“Mind if I ask you some questions?” Tad took a seat across from where the President Elect was working.

 

“Go ahead,” Donald wasn’t really amused by this, but he didn’t feel he had any other choice but to indulge the child.

 

“Why does your mouth look like my dog’s butt?” Tad made his lips mock Donald’s pout. “Nobody can take you seriously! I was reading some of the stuff that is on that Twitter thing, lots of people comment about your mouth.”

 

“What else are they saying?” Donald tried to make his face more relaxed.

 

“Your hair is awful! You have billions of dollars, man. Instead of buying that horrible picture of yourself, you should buy better hair.” Tad patted the top of his own head. “I think I would rather have no hair than that hair.” Thinking for a minute, he giggled. “It looks like Troll hair!”

 

“I have nice hair,” Donald defended. “It’s real, not fake.”

 

“You’d be better off it if was one of those tooth things.” Tad grumbled.

 

“Tooth thing?” Barack questioned his little friend. 

 

“You know, the fake hair. The rug! The wig!” Tad explained.

 

“Oh! Toupee!” President Obama snorted with laughter. “This kid cracks me up.”

 

“Anything else that you would like to add?” Trump was getting irritated.

 

“Yeah, a couple more things. First of all, Donald, you should lay off the tweeting. You sound like a child and I should know, I am a child. That makes me kind of an expert in the field. Another thing, when you throw a tantrum, that doesn’t get you what you want. My dad doesn’t give in when we throw a fit.” Tad got up on his knees so he could see better. “You shouldn’t be calling people names. Sticks and stones, you know. If someone said all those things to you that you say about others, you’d be tweeting your fingers off.”

 

“This is true,” Donald nodded. 

 

“You really should stop being mean,” Tad stood on the chair to be taller. “You are the example that we have to pay attention to now. You’re not doing a very good job, I hate to tell you.”

 

“You think you could do a better job?” Trump’s eyes started to narrow.

 

“There he goes,” Tad giggled. “Don Don is about to blow! Look out! Take his phone!”

 

“I’m not about to blow,” Trump defended. 

 

“Really? How’s come you went from Orange to red?” Tad was laughing. “This guy is a real character.” Hopping off the chair, Tad started for the door. “Oh Mr. Trump, one more thing. I’m not a fan of the orange. You look like you fell into a bag of cheese puffs.”

 

“Kid, what’s your full name?” Trump took out a piece of paper to write it down. Someone would pay for what just happened.

 

“Thaddeus Fornell,” Tad skipped out of the room.

 

“Why’d you lie about your name?” Barack picked Tad up to question him while he walked.

 

“First of all, I know better than to tell that man the truth. You can’t trust him. Second of all, I only lied once. That man broke the fact checker, he’s lied to many times.” Tad looked around. “Where are we going?”

 

“To play,” Barack put Tad down. “Who is Fornell?”

 

“He’s one grumpy FBI agent,” Tad giggled. “He’s also my grandpa’s best friend. The man drives me nuts, this will keep him busy for a while.”

 

“You okay?” Tony picked up his son. “I was worried.”

 

“Don’t worry, I met Donald Trump. I taught him about manners and bad hygiene.” Tad giggled. “He was steaming mad! I bet he’s tweeting about me right now!”

 

“We’ve talked about this,” Tony whispered. “You can’t make important people mad, they come after your family.”

 

“I told him my last name was Fornell,” Tad laughed. “I had it all covered.”

 

“Mr. President?” Gabe called as he stood at the top of the steps. “Got any cardboard? Oh and pillows.”

 

“I’m sure I can get some,” Barack stood behind the little boy looking down. “Oh! Are we going to go sledding down the stairs?”

 

“Yes, on cardboard. It’s safe, a little bumpy, but safe. We just need safe landing.” Gabe explained.

 

“I’ll be right back!” Mr. POTUS ran for supplies. “Michelle would freak out!”

 

Three pieces of cardboard later, Barack watched as Tad went sailing down the stairs first, Gibbs catching him at the bottom. Gabe was second, the little boy squealing with delight as he flew down the stairs, his daddy catching him. Barack closed his eyes, he wasn’t a young man, this could go terribly wrong. Flying down the stairs, he sighed in relief when he landed in the pillows only to look up into Michelle’s exasperated eyes.

 

“Hi Honey!” The president smiled. “It was a smooth landing.” Seeing she wasn’t giving in, he turned to the boys, “they made me do it.”


End file.
